First Day
by CrzyMonkyFrk
Summary: Emmett always hated the first day of school...
1. Chapter 1

It happened every time we moved. And with every new "first day" I would get angrier and angrier. I didn't blame Rosalie of course. She couldn't help the fact that she was mind-blowingly beautiful. She just was. And that was only one of the many, many reasons why I was so devoted to my wonderful wife. But that is not what all these children thought, they just saw her beauty. I saw it in the faces of every man, or in these cases boy, and I was eternally grateful that I did not have Edward's power to read their minds because I am pretty sure the world population of males would decrease significantly. Charlise would not like that. He would not like that at all.

"Ready?" Alice bounded down the stairs with so much excitement it was almost annoying. Jasper followed quietly behind her, his arms carefully folded behind his back. "It's the first day of school Emmett! At least try to smile." She grinned at me happily and I felt like I wanted to punch her in the face. But Jasper would not like that. He would not like that at all.

I faked a smile just to please my little sister. It worked and she ran out of the room probably on her way to annoy Edward and Bella. Jasper sat down next to me. "You are worried about something." He said without even having to look at me.

"Yeah, okay Edward." I teased and stood up. "Let's just get this day over with."

"I would have figured this would be something you'd have gotten use to. All these years…" Jasper trailed off to himself.

No. This was something I would never get use to. Rose had already gotten use to it but I hadn't. Jasper and Edward had it easy. There would be the occasional boy who fancied Alice for her cheerfulness and Bella for her clumsiness, but Rosalie was the girl of every boy's dream. I know that because I am a boy of course. And I would never get over the attention she gets from these boys like she does the first day of school.

"Esme! Edward and Bella say they aren't going to school today!" Alice shouted across the house. Jasper and I winced, she didn't need to shout. We _are_ vampires. This was Bella's first move with us since she became a vampire. Renesmee and Jacob remained in Forks where she started high school and since she was pretending to be a year or so behind the rest of us she decided to finish senior year back in Washington before coming to live with us again.

"Edward you are going to school. What will everyone say if they find out the new doctor's kids skip school the first day." Esme walked into the room with me and Jasper. "And you two, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I am ready." I groaned.

"Alice told me to wait here until she was ready." Jasper announced. I made a sound like a whip and he glared at me. Bella walked into the room running her hand through her hair. "Why can't we just go around saying we are homeschooled?" She mumbled.

"I agree with Bella." I said taking my seat next to Jasper again. "We know all this stuff anyway. It's just a waste of time."

"But school is _fun._" Alice was in the room again and with her came Edward. By the look on his face I could see that she had in fact been annoying him as well.

"You are all going to school. Stop complaining and get a move on." Esme scolded.

"Oh Bella you are not going to wear that to school are you?" Alice frowned at what Bella was wearing.

"That was the plan Alice…" Bella saw what was coming and inched closer to Edward. But it was too late Alice flung herself at Bella and began to drag her upstairs. "You are going to look so cute with what I put on!"

Then I saw Rosalie coming down the stairs gracefully until about halfway down she met up with Alice and a struggling Bella. She wrinkled her nose. "This isn't a jungle gym; please get out of my way."She said harshly brushing past them. I could watch her walk around the house all day and then I began to think back to the night before when the family insisted we all go hunting on the annual 'going back to school' trip. Rosalie and I went by ourselves and afterwards found a nice secluded cave-

"Ahem." Edward grunted loudly. Oh yea h I forgot he could do that. Edward rolled his eyes as Rosalie walked over to give me a quick peck on the lips. It was too quick. I wanted to drag her back upstairs-

"Stop." Edward commanded. "Both of you."

I looked over at my angel to see her grinning. She was thinking the same thing I was? That's my girl. I leaned over to kiss her again as Bella and Alice came back into the room. Bella looking very uncomfortable but I had to admit the outfit Alice put her in made her very appealing.

"Emmett!" Edward nearly shouted.

"What? All I thought was-"

"Don't worry Emmett. I got it." Bella sighed and I knew she was putting a shield around all of us so Edward couldn't read anything.

"Thank you dear." He sounded relieved. It must get annoying to listen to everyone's thoughts all the time. I would do anything to hear Rosalie's thoughts sometimes she could be so confusing.

"Come on guys! We are going to be late."Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up in one swift motion.

I groaned again as Rosalie stood up. "What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. I made her worry now I feel even worse.

"Nothing, I just hate being around humans." I kept the part about hating human boys under wraps.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes and walked past us.

"You are not a human anymore so I don't have to watch what I say remember?" I called back. Edward chuckled and followed her out of the door absently.

"Come on baby we'll get through this together." Rosalie held my hand as we walked out to the garage. Edward and Bella were climbing into his Volvo.

"You guys are riding with us!" Alice pushed us towards her car where Jasper was already sitting in the driver's seat. I wanted to take the Jeep but I gave in and accepted the ride to school. Besides at least this way I could be in the back seat with Rosalie.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice screeched and threw one of her pens at me. Rose shot me a warning look. I sighed deeply and looked out the window; Rose squeezed my hand for a little reassurance.

We met Edward and Bella and pick up our schedules together then walked back to the parking lot to wait for first period to begin. "Aw, Jasper we are only in four classes together." Alice frowned looking at both their schedules fervently.

"That's more than two." I growled holding up mine and Rosalie's class schedules. Another boy just walked by and winked at Rose. At _my _Rose.

"It's alright, we still have lunch together." Rosalie pointed out. I didn't care the point was she was in 5 classes that I wasn't also in. That is a big problem in my book and perfect boy Edward and his stupid wife are in the same class for every period.

The bell rang and every student in the parking lot rushed to get inside except for us. "Come on Jasper we have chemistry." Alice tugged on Jaspers jacket sleeve. He gave me a sympathetic look and walked away with Alice.

"I'll see you in third period love." Rose reached up to kiss me and walked away leaving me to stare longingly after her. She was so _damn _perfect.

I walked with Edward and Bella to our first class together which was geography. Geography. What I joke, I've probably been more places in the world than mister know-it-all teacher. I sat in the desk directly behind Edward as he sat down next to Bella who was actually getting paper and a pen out. Doesn't she know that the Cullens don't _need_ to take notes? We are all geniuses. Edward turned around to growl at me. I guess Bella let her shield down. I better control my thoughts better.

Edward turned back around to stare at Bella. I wish I got to stare at my wife, who by the way is way hotter than his wife. Edward growled again but the teacher walking in distracted him. "Good morning class, if you will all remain quiet while I take roll I'd appreciate it." The teacher said pulling up the attendance roster on his computer.

I started to think about Rose again just to piss of Eddie boy when he reached over and grabbed a piece of paper off Bella's desk and began writing on it. Bella looked over to see what he was doing and just sighed and looked away. Whatever he was doing she didn't find it amusing at all. I wondered what he was writing.

"You'll see." he whispered so low that only Bella and I could hear. She shook her head again and whispered back "Don't do it."

Edward ignored her, something that is very rare of him to do, and tossed the paper over his shoulder so that it landed on my desk. I carefully looked it over. It was a floor plan of the classroom with each student's desk. Above six or seven of them Edward wrote what they were thinking.

"_That new blonde chick was so hot."_

"_The girl from the parking lot was fine. I hope we have a class together."_

"_I'd love to get to know that pretty blonde girl better…"_

They were all thinking the same thing. I growled and crumbled the paper up with my fist. Edward laughed and threw me another sheet of paper. This one had the drawing of one desk three chairs up from me and on row over. Above the desk it said this:

"_That boy is so sexy. When I come out he is the first one I am going too."_

I snapped my head up the person in the desk three chairs up and a row over was not a girl, it was a boy and he was waving and winking at me. "Son of a-" I started to say but Bella gave me a look.

I endured the rest of the class glaring at the boys who dared to think about my wife. Edward smiled as the bell rang and I ran out of the room. I had only one more period left before I had English with Rose. I quickly took my seat in my algebra class and groaned when Alice flitted into the room.

"Hello Emmett." She smiled and sat down next to me. "Are you having a fun day?"

"No." I frowned.

"Well that is too bad." Alice didn't let my bad mood bother her. "Jasper and I passed Rose on our way here."

"And?" I asked not getting the point.

"And she was being followed by an entourage of boys. It was hilarious, Jasper had to calm them all down or they might have mauled her."

Hilarious?! Was my sister crazy? When I get out of this class I am going to kill the entire school! Maybe I won't even wait to finish this class. I'll just go now!

"Emmett." Alice warned me.

"I was just kidding; I wasn't going to actually do it." I lied.

"Just stay away from a boy named Joshua Briggs." Alice had a vision I was sure of it.

"Shouldn't be too hard I don't even know who Joshua Briggs is." I answered back. "Good." Alice nodded and pretended to give a crap about what this next teacher was talking about.

A note flung itself onto my desk I looked around to who had thrown it and then began to read it.

"_You have a beautiful smile. xoxo Ricky 3"_

I looked around again. That boy from geography was winking at me from the back of the room. "Psst Alice." I whispered to her.

"What is it Emmett?" She answered so no human could hear her voice. She didn't even bother to look at me. How rude.

"Is Joshua Briggs in this class?"

"No I don't see him in here." Alice responded.

"Well I am still going to stay away from that guy." I whispered to myself. Alice giggled and went back to pretending.

The bell rang and I almost tripped over my chair I got up so fast. I didn't trip because I am not Bella. "Calm down Emmett Rosie isn't going anywhere."

Hah! Easy for her to say she has already had a class with her husband. I walked quickly into the English room. Rosalie was already there looking at herself through one of the windows lining the wall. I smiled because she looked so beautiful doing that. Hell she looked beautiful doing anything.

A boy ran past me and sat down into the open chair next to her. "Hello, I'm Derek." He extended his hand out to her. I wanted to rip his throat out. Rose looked down at his hand like it would give her some sort of disease. This Derek kid wasn't bad looking but he was completely delusional if he thought someone like him could ever achieve someone like my Rosalie.

"Excuse you, but that is his chair." Rose pointed to me and for dramatic effect I cracked my knuckles menacingly.

The boy Derek looked at me and took a loud gulp. "Well, it is first come first serve and I was here first so-"

"Get out of my chair!" I picked him up by his shirt and pulled him aside.

"Mr. Cullen!"

Damn I forgot about stupid teachers.

"Go to the principal's office right now. We do not encourage violence in this school." The teacher was screaming at me and I was torn. I wanted to stay with Rose. "Mr. Cullen I am not going to tell you this again."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. Rosalie heard me and started to laugh.

"Miss Cullen did you have something to add?" The teacher tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Yeah this class sucks." Rosalie said flipping her hair. "I think I am going to leave."

"That's it. Both of you to the principal's office right now. She will sort the both of you out." Rose was smart; we'd both be going somewhere _together_. Did I mention how much I love her? The teacher started on our write-ups when the boy Derek stood up too.

"I think this class sucks too. I'm going with the Cullens." he said thinking he was defending Rosalie's honor or something. Yeah I was going to kill him, no question about it.

"So be it. All three of you get out of my classroom."

So Rosalie and I walked toward the office while that Derek kid followed behind Rose drooling. It didn't seem to bother him that I was holding her hand. When we got to the office they made us wait until the principal was ready. I put my arm around Rose but that still didn't deter the brat. He was ogling Rose in all the wrong places. Well, right for me. But wrong for any other guy.

She rested her head on my shoulder and rubbed my chest. He still didn't get it. I was starting to lose it. I began tapping my finger violently on my knee. He didn't even notice that I was glaring at him harder than I had anyone in my life.

"Emmett." Rose sat up and looked at me. She leaned forward and started to kiss me in front of the entire office. Oh yeah, this I liked. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her back.

"Excuse me children!" Damn teachers. I groaned and looked away from Rosalie. The principal was looming over us in a way I bet she thought was threatening. I sighed knowing what I had to do.

"Sorry ma'am." I smiled sheepishly up at her. "And we are sorry about what happened in class, you see I just need to sit by Rose, it's sort of like a medical reason why. My father Dr. Charlise could tell you all about it. Or we could go into your office and I could." I hated seducing older women.

"Oh my," The principal swallowed. "I don't think that will be necessary. You just head back to your next class and I'll remind your teacher of your special arrangement tomorrow."

"Thank-you ma'am." I grinned and stood up with Rosalie. Derek was glaring at me now but I didn't care. I gave him a warning glance as I lead Rose past him. One down about a hundred to go I thought to myself.

When it was time for fourth period I walked Rose to her next class but first we had a two minute make-out session against some lockers. Now the word will be spread around that my Rosalie is not available. She giggled as we parted and walked into her classroom with Alice and Jasper. "See you at lunch." She pecked me on the cheek and I had to walk to my next class like a lost puppy.

At least that weird kid wasn't in this class. He was starting to freak me out.

"Briggs? Joshua Briggs?" The teacher was calling role the old fashioned way with a pencil and note pad. I snapped my head up. Alice said something about staying away from this Briggs guy.

"I'm right here." A big guy in the back raised his hand. He was big but I was bigger. Judging by his letter jacket patches he was the captain of the football team and judging by all his admirers sitting around him trying to get his attention, he was one of the more popular guys in the school.

Someone had left a pencil on my desk and I began to play with it to make the time go by faster. Another hour of listening to a teacher talk about class rules and homework expectations. Boring. The teacher finished with fifteen minutes left to spare and she decided to give us all 'free-time' until the bell rang for lunch. I continued drumming the pencil on the desk careful not to hit to hard.

"Psst."

I looked up to see that annoying kid Ricky standing in the hallway. He was holding his hand up like it was a phone. "Call me." he mouthed. I almost threw up. Never mind the fact that I can't.

"Ricky don't you have somewhere to be?" The teacher saw him and shut the door. Thank God for that one.

"Yeah they are all pretty good looking, but I am going to hit the blonde one first."

I tensed up immediately as I overheard snippets of the conversation behind me. They had my full attention now.

"I don't think she will be that hard to crack Josh. She is the new girl and you are the biggest guy on campus. Who would say no to that?" One of his friends crackled. I knew they were talking softly so I wouldn't hear them from the front of the class but the joke is on them because I am a vampire you stupid idiots.

"Yeah well, sometimes I like being put on a little chase. Once I bag the blonde one, she'll be the easiest I can tell, I will go for the other two." This Joshua kid was one cocky son of a bitch. In a few seconds he will be one dead son of a bitch.

"But Joshie, they are all dating each other." One of the girls tried to reason with him. She was smart but I also knew she wanted this Josh guy to focus his attention on her and not the new kids. Just wait until I tell Edward and Jasper about this. They are going to flip out and I won't have to kill this guy because they will take care of it for me.

"Oh please. Those freaks? I could take all three of them on." Joshua scoffed. He was encouraged by a swarm of "You're the best Josh!" and "You tell them man!"

The bell rang for lunch and I ran to get out of the room before my foot became lodged up Joshua's ass. Rosalie was waiting for me outside the cafeteria and greeted me with a huge smile. I felt like melting. Then I saw all the boys crowded behind her trying their best to win her affections. I growled and she planted on square on my lips. The boys seemed to catch on and slowly drifted away.

"How long have they been following you like that?" I growled pulling away from her.

"I don't know. I guess I've just stopped noticing. You are the only boy I want following me around Em." She smiled and kissed me again. We walked into the cafeteria together and found our family already sitting at a table in the far corner.

"Emmett." Alice stared at me as soon as I sat down.

"I didn't do anything!" was my first response.

"You haven't done anything yet. Joshua," Alice said is name as if it had disgusted her. "Is coming over to talk to Rose, so don't do anything because every way I see it ends badly so just don't _do_ anything."

"Oh God here he comes." Bella started playing with her food as if she were actually eating it. I slipped my arm around Rosalie's back and watched as this punk approached our table. I saw the way he was looking at Rose and by the look on Edward's face I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey, your name is Rose right?" He asked trying to be smooth. Rosalie just grunted and rolled her eyes, only a few people were to call her Rose and this asshole was not one of them. He pulled up a chair besides her thinking it made him look suave. "My name is Josh. You might know me I play on the football team." He winked and smiled.

"You mean the team that won one game last season." Alice snickered. Josh turned to glare at her and I swear Jasper almost flipped the table over. Luckily Joshie boy hadn't noticed and turned his attention back to my wife.

"You don't have to sit here in the corner. It's dark here and you belong in the spotlight. Come sit at my table." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I growled and Alice shook her head at me. I had to calm down. I don't want to screw this up for my family.

"That's okay I am fine here." Rosalie answered back smugly. "But it was nice to meet you Jared."

"It's Josh." He said in a low tone. How dare he talk to my wife that way. I gripped the table so hard I could feel it start to splinter. I would not lunge for his throat, I would not lunge for his throat, I repeated this over and over again in my head.

"Maybe you should leave." Edward said to Josh obviously sensing my oncoming outburst of violent fury.

"Not without her." Then he did it. _He_ (being not me) put _his _(once again not mine) hands around _my _Rose. That was all it took I tensed my muscles ready for the attack but just before I was about to spring someone had beat me to it.

Josh was flung from our table screaming like a little girl and landed hard on the floor a few feet away. His face was covered with blood and his nose was broken pretty badly. "Oh God." Alice grabbed Jasper and started to pull him outside. The smell of blood was to overwhelming for him. Edward and Bella had to help her take him back out to the parking lot. Everyone else just stared to where Joshua was sitting on the floor. He was trying to wipe the blood and tears out his face. "You-You're crazy!" He cried out.

I was just looking at my wife. Her fist was still raised and she was shaking, humans wouldn't be able to see her trembling but I sure could. "Don't ever put your hands on me again." She said lightly as if she had used no effort at all breaking his face, which was true, she could have killed him if she had not held back. "Come on Emmett." She grasped my hand and led me out of the silent cafeteria where students were still getting over their shock. Sometimes I forget that she is a vampire with super strength too. Then again, judging by pretty boys screaming she probably didn't even need super strength to make him cry like that.

"You'll probably get detention for that." I pointed out as she pinned me against the wall of an empty hallway.

"Well then we are just going to have to find a way for you to get in trouble too." She grinned pressing her body into me.

"Hey, I could do that." I smiled back.

"Heeeey sexy." Ricky jumped out of a classroom.

Rosalie rolled her eyes thinking he just another admirer trying to get with her. "I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone!"

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Ricky placed his hands on his hips. I felt Rose tense up in my arms.

"You have got to the count of three little man…" She told him through her clenched teeth.

"Fine, but whenever your stud of a man want some of this," Ricky slapped his butt. "Tell him to give me a call!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie lunged forward but I caught her just in time. Ricky gave a little yelp and ran back down the hallway. "Stay away from that guy." Rosalie said once she calmed down.

"Believe me I will." I chuckled and stole another kiss. She smiled and whispered into my ear "Let's ditch for the rest of the day."

I broke out into my famous smile. "Race you to the car!" Yeah, I guess first days weren't so bad after all. They do have their perks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n This is just an add-on. I'm not sure if I will continue the story further. Enjoy!**

I settled into to my seat first period, Edward dutifully sat to Bella's right. Edward's precious wife got to come to school today because she didn't knock out the other children like my amazingly hot and sexy wife did. Stupid Bella.

Edward growled at me. Again. That is all he ever does I swear.

I was actually feeling very smug today, because I couldn't help but notice all the boys in the room shrunk away from me when I walked into the room. Every since the incident yesterday most of them learned not to mess with the Cullen family. Key word being _most_.

"Too bad Rosalie isn't here." I cringed to my siblings when I saw Ricky waving to me. "I want to go home."

"It's your own fault Emmett. You heard what Charlise and Esme said." Bella pointed out for me. Gee thanks sis.

"Hey _I _didn't punch that kid!" I really didn't. I wanted to but Rosie beat me to it. I didn't do anything and I am still being punished.

This is worse than that one time I locked myself in Alice's walk-in closet and had to go without Rose for three hours. Luckily Jasper reminded me I was a vampire and I could just kick the door down. Alice was not very happy after that. She was not happy at all.

"No but you did skip school the rest of the day. This is your punishment so just get over it and stop complaining." Edward sighed heavily. Bella put up a shield around everyone's mind to give him some relief. It looked like he needed it. He leaned over and squeezed her hand and that was all the thanks she needed obviously because she gave him a big kiss. I groaned loudly. "Yuck. Get a room."

"Really Emmett it is only for today." Bella turned around to try and cheer me up. Nice try little sister.

"Easy for you to say." I glanced back over to Ricky who was doing a little dance in his chair just trying to get my attention. Once he had it he started mouthing "I Love You!" and pointed straight towards me.

Edward started to snicker and Bella had to punch him in the shoulder playfully. "You are not helping."

"Thanks Bells, nice to know someone in this family has my back." I glared murderously at Edward.

When the bell rang for second period Bella jumped up to give her favorite big brother a quick hug. And of course by favorite big brother I mean me. "Don't do anything stupid." She whispered into me ear as she released me. Yeah right! Doesn't she know who I am? I'm all about doing stupid things.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I sighed and walked away with Alice and Jasper. Jasper was going to walk Alice to our class together.

"Hey Em! Are you having a bad day?" Alice chirped as we walked down the hallway as slow as possible for us. Jasper's arm was draped casually over her waist. A few boys looked at her a little too long and I noticed his arm tighten as he pulled her in closer.

"I don't like being the third wheel. Now I know how Edward felt before he met Bella and I have to tell you it really sucks." I complained as Alice kissed Jasper goodbye in front of our classroom.

"Hey Emmett darling, you don't have to be the third wheel when I'm around." Ricky was leaning against the doorframe fanning himself with his hand.

"Stay away from me you physco!" I whispered and rushed past him into the classroom to find my seat. Alice followed me giggling the whole way. Yeah she thought it was funny now but if this kid started hitting on Jasper she would rip his head off.

I shuddered to myself when I replayed the memory of the one time I talked the family into going Disney World and that girl started hitting on Jasper hard core in the line for the tea cups. Alice had a vision of one of the coasters breaking down and sent her to get on it right away. Poor girl spend four hours hanging upside down in the dark. I shook my head and Alice gave me a funny look.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss Rosalie so bad it hurts, that Ricky kid is freaking me the hell out, and I _would_ have been seeing her in less than an hour if it wasn't for that idiot Josh trying to hit on her!" I said quickly.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "That is not nothing Emmett." She giggled a little. "And don't worry you'll see Rosalie today."

"No duh I'll see Rosalie today, I saw her this morning and I'll see her when I get home. That's just too long away right now."

"No silly that's not what I meant-"

"Alice, Emmett! Be quiet I am about to start the lecture." The teacher interrupted us. Pretty rude on her part if I do say so myself. We have more important issues to talk about anyway.

"Everyone get out a piece of paper and something to write with. We are going to have a quiz on Friday." Half the class groaned in protest of the upcoming quiz. I just leaned back in my chair smirking. _Suckers._

I was still thinking about what Alice had said about me seeing my gorgeous Rosalie. It was then I had the most brilliant plan of my entire life. Besides marry Rose of course. I was going to punch some kid and I was going to punch them hard. If Rosalie had to stay home for fighting I could get into a fight too and then all my problems will be solved because I'll be at home too. With Rosalie. Did I mention we would be at home? Where our bedroom is? And that Rosalie would be there? Perfect plan Emmett way to go, I mental acknowledged myself.

I scanned the room looking for someone I could beat up. It wasn't that hard to decide. Ricky flew a paper airplane that crashed into my head. I'm going to kill that kid. Despite myself I opened and read the letter.

"_You are a beautiful man. You look as if you have been carved out of stone by Zeus himself. I overheard about your girlfriend problems. Meet me in the boy's locker room during gym and I'll fix those problems." xoxo Ricky 3_

"_P.S. Don't keep me waiting. 'Kay?"_

"Gross!" I shouted and tore the paper up. Everyone in the class room including Alice turned to look at me. "Um. My bad. Go back to class…" I put my head down and the teacher continued to go on about God knows what.

"What was that about?" Alice whispered trying to look casual looking over at my desk. I couldn't even explain it and gave her the torn up paper. She carefully put it back together and almost started to laugh.

"It's not funny." I growled. "That is sexual harassment." I had to watch as Alice suppressed her laughter even more.

Then she took her phone out and took a picture of the letter and began sending to Jasper and Edward. Gosh darn it Alice could be annoying sometimes.

Back to my plan I decided I was going to meet Ricky in the locker room, but only so I could beat the crap out of him. That would get me home with my Rose AND show him I am not interesting in…you know.

"No." Alice whispered angrily as she had a vision of Ricky curled in a ball crying and screaming for his life. The bell drowned her out so I just pretended like I hadn't heard her.

"Sorry Alice didn't catch that? Oh, sorry have to get going or I will be late!" I rushed out of the room with Alice trying frantically to stop me without making a scene around the humans. Haha Emmett Cullen has game alright.

Next class was just depressing. I was supposed to have English with Rose but now I was all alone. The boy Derek was there but didn't dare sit in my seat this time. He learned his lesson and that gave me some comfort. At least when Rosalie does come back I wouldn't have to worry about him.

After that I had one more class before lunch. Joshua was normally in this class with me but for some reason his parents got him out of school for the week. I smirked when his group of friends all glared at my back when I sat down. All except for the girls, probably because Josh wasn't the Alpha Dog anymore and they needed someone to cling too. Take a number ladies.

At lunch I avoided Alice and the others because I knew they would stop me from completing my plan. Instead I opted to retreat to my jeep call my amazing wife.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's sing-song voice filled my ears after I heard the ring one time.

"Hey baby, I miss you." I sighed into my cell phone. I felt so much better just from hearing her voice.

"Ugh, I know I miss you too. Esme is making me do all kinds of chores around the house to keep me busy but all I keep thinking about is you. I think that maybe you should-" Rosalie kept talking but I just closed her eyes and leaned against my jeep listening to her voice.

"Emmett?" Rosalie suddenly asked snapping me back into the conversation. "Em?"

"Sorry Hun. I got distracted for a moment." I replied hastily. I could hear Esme speaking in the background.

"I have to go. I will see you when you get home Emmett."

"I can't wait." I really couldn't. Lunch hour was almost over and then I had gym. "I will be home sooner than you think.

"Em, don't do anything stupid. We will both get in trouble." Rosalie sighed. "I'll talk to you more when you get home, someone just texted me."

"Love you." I said right before she hung up. Damn I needed her now. The bell rang for gym and I cracked my knuckles eagerly.

No one could stop me I thought as I made my way to the locker room. I was going to fix my Ricky and Rosalie problem at one time. I'm killing two birds with one stone. Not like I need a stone to kill anything. I just like saying that because it makes me feel smart, which I am.

Anyway I waited until all the boys left the locker room except Ricky and just as I am about to slam the locker room door open little miss-know-it-all pops up and pushes me back.

Now normally I wouldn't have a problem pushing Alice out of my way but Jasper was there and I didn't want to get in a fight that could possibly destroy the entire high school. "You are not getting in there." Edward gripped my elbow and steered me to the bleachers.

"Aw, come on you guys!" I jerked my arm away and sat down. "I was just going to talk to him."

"Liar." Alice and Edward said at the same time. How dare they call me, Emmett Cullen, a liar? I am not a liar.

"Okay, Okay. You can let go of me now." I tugged again trying to get out of Jasper and Edward's grasps but they were holding strong. Its times like these I really hate having brothers.

"Don't let go of him." Alice directed. Jasper tightened his grip on me. He was so whipped.

"Bella!" I pleaded as she walked up to us. "Tell your brute of a husband to let me go right this instant!"

"What did he do?" Bella casually asked not even looking at me. She even kissed Edward as she was talking. Who does she think she is? She isn't a newborn anymore I could totally take her.

"He is going to beat up that poor Ricky boy so he can go home with Rosalie." Alice explained.

"Oh in that case." Bella shrugged and sat down on my legs.

"Traitors! Every one of you!" I spoke harshly. "I don't want any of you to come crying to me when your spouse punches out an admirer, gets banned from school, and leaves you alone so it makes you want to hit a defenseless teenager! Because I won't help you!"

Alice and Bella rolled their eyes. They didn't care about my pain. It's times like these I really hate having sisters. "Hold him tighter…I still see Ricky being beat up." Alice announced. "Oh my God not again!"

"What?" We all asked in unison. There came a blood curling scream from the boys' locker room. My brothers released me and we all ran to see what the problem was.

"I told you I was going to kill you!" Rosalie, my perfect angel, was standing over a cowering Ricky kicking him in the ribs while he sobbed on the floor. "I'm too young to die!"

Jasper and Edward stood rooted to the ground in shock. "Rosalie!" I cried in outrage. She immediately stopped and looked up at me with a sympathetic face.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't have done this!" I scolded her.

"I-I know. I'm sorry Em-"

"Without me of course!" I shouted and started to kick Ricky in the ribs too.

Edward and Jasper snapped out of it and ran to tackle me. "Get off of him!" I heard Rosalie scream and I couldn't help but smile.

"Rosalie you weren't supposed to come until next period!" Alice whined. "Why did you change your mind?"

"When I got a text message with a picture of the love letter." Rosalie spat. Edward and Jasper pulled me off the floor. My wife came to hug me but thanks to my stupid brothers I could do nothing back. Alice slapped herself in the face. "I must have sent it to you accidentally."

"What in the world is going on in here?!" The coach decided to run in. Finally. "Why are there girls in my locker room? Get out ladies right now!"

Rosalie reluctantly let go off me to follow Alice and Bella back out into the gym. "Is someone going to tell me what happened?"

Ricky tried to get off the floor. "Sir, some crazy lady came in here and started pounding at my rib cage and I think one might be broken."

"Oh stop your crying you sissy boy and go to the nurse. I don't have time for your cry baby antics. The rest of you, I want ten laps out on the track. Move it!" The coach barked. Wow, I didn't think I would have gotten off that easy.

"Oh you won't." Edward glared at me. "I am going to tell Charlise and Esme all about what happened today."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch us." Jasper confirmed.

"You guys are lame. Whatever happened to the bro code?" I tried to persuade them desperately. But it was obvious I was failing. Dejected I had to leave the locker room with my head down. That is until I found myself surrounded in a sea of golden hair.

"Sorry I got you in trouble again." Rose whispered into my ear.

I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist as she kissed all over my face. "It's okay. We should get in more trouble." I grinned against her mouth.

"I think we should get in more trouble right now if you know what I mean." Rosalie pulled back and winked at me. Oh my God how I love this woman.

"Don't even think about going to the storage closet!" Alice said so softly that only we could hear.

"Fine." I grunted. "I have a better idea anyway."

"Ew! Not in my car you freaks! Go home if you are going to do that crap." Alice said again turning away with Jasper.

"Home it is." My Rose giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I made another chapter (two actually but I'll get to that in a second). This one is a continuation of the first two chapters. Rosalie beat up Ricky and Emmett helped so the rest of the Cullens decide that its for the best if Emmett and Rosalie spend sometime apart. Of course that is not a good thing for either one of them. This chapter is Emmett's POV and the next one is going to be Rosalie's POV. I have the Rosalie one written but I'm going to review it some more before I post it. It won't be long though. **

**Like always I'm not exactly dedicated to this story I just think of random ideas for it then post a chapter if I ever get around to writing it. I'm not saying these will be the last chapters but it might be awhile if I post anything else. Anyway enjoy!**

I don't ask for much in the world. Just some fun games to play, a little grizzly bear here and there, and Rosalie of course. That is not a lot right? I didn't think so. But my so called family decided it would be in my 'best interest' to be separated from Rosalie for a week. I have to sit in this stupid car with stupid Edward and his stupid wife while they drive me to stupid Forks, Washington so that I can hang out with my stupid niece and her stupid boyfriend.

"Stop being a cry baby." Edward was obviously reading my mind again.

"Bella get your stupid husband out of my head." I commanded. Bella just sighed and put her head down. "Did you do it yet? Did you? Huh? Did you do it?" I asked anxiously.

"She did it now SHUT UP!" Oh, Eddie is getting mad at me. How scary. I leaned back in my seat and stretched my legs out. I wonder what Rosalie is doing right now? Probably being beautiful, I felt myself start to drool again. Don't worry though I wiped it on Edward's seat.

"So…where did you take my wife?" I asked casually. I knew they weren't going to tell me but I figured there was no harm in asking. Bella is the weak link when it comes to lying, I would probably be able to get it out of her if Edward wasn't here. Damn him.

"Not to Forks. That's all you need to know." Edward replied coolly. I hate that guy so much. Alice and Jasper were probably dragging my wife to the other side of the country right now. I started to think of all the places they could take her. Disney World? Nah, Rosalie doesn't like that place very much. Alaska? No that would be too obvious. Hmm, where oh where could my Rosalie be?

"Why are you guys doing this to us?" I reached up to Bella and shook her arm. She jerked away like I had hurt her. She still doesn't realize she is a vampire yet. "You know exactly why we are doing this. You two traumatized Ricky and hospitalized Josh.

"Uh no I didn't hospitalize Josh. Rosalie did that on her own." I said smugly.

"You were about three seconds away from tearing his head off." Edward scoffed. Edward was such a hypocrite. He would have done the same thing if someone tried that with his precious Bella. I crossed my arms and glared out the window. I was half-expecting Rosalie to run up and save me from Edward and his precious love. I hate these guys.

A few hours later we pulled up to our house. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the porch steps. "NESSIE!" I bellowed and jumped out of the car. "Come give your favorite uncle a hug!"

She seemed a little hesitant to come towards me. My bear hugs are not that bad really. "Hey Em-" I didn't let her finish as I lifted her off the ground and crushed her ribs.

"Put her down." Edward told me as he unloaded suitcases out of the care. Stupid Edward thinks he is the boss of me. Nessie is his kid not me. "Hey guys." Jacob walked over to help Edward.

"Hey dog." I laughed

"Hey Emmett." Jacob smiled back at me. "Where is Blondie?"

I was going to kill that mutt but Bella had to go and get in the way. And I didn't want to hurt Bella. Edward wouldn't like that. He wouldn't like that at all.

We had a lame family reunion for the next few minutes and then Edward left to make a phone call. Finally I could force Rosalie's location out of Bells.

"Dearest baby sister?" I called as I invited myself into her and Edward's room. She was reading one of Edward's diaries and looked up at me briefly before turning back to the pages. How rude of her, can't she see that I am trying to talk?

"Hey I am talking to you." I grabbed the book and threw it out the open window.

"Emmett!" Bella complained loudly.

"I'll buy you a new book. We need to talk." I lied. No way in hell Emmett McCarty would be seen buying a book, no sir.

"If this is about Rosalie then no." She stood up to leave. Yeah right like she could ever get passed me. So I stood in the doorway blocking her. "Tell me where she is or Edward gets it." I growled trying to sound scary.

"Yeah I'm leaving now." Bella sighed and tried to walk past me, again! I grabbed her shoulders and shook her body violently. "Where is my wife!?"

"Emmett let me go you idiot." Bella rolled her eyes. Damn her. Defeated I dropped her. "Go play with Renesmee and let some steam out." She advised me and left. Fine I was going to go talk to my only niece. She would understand me.

"Oh Nessie-poo!" I invited myself into her room too. I believe that our houses have an open door policy for everyone, well except Jasper and Alice. I walked in on them on day and I wanted to gouge my eyes out. Then Jasper tried to gouge my eyes out. Then Alice didn't give me heads up for when Rosalie was mad anymore for like a whole year. That was bad.

"Er, hold on a second." Nessie said into her cell phone and then looked at me expectantly. She was probably talking to Jacob even though she just saw him like 20 minutes ago; I on the other hand have not seen Rosalie in almost an entire day! They took both our old cell phones away so I couldn't even call her. "Well, what do you want?" She asked in the same tone her mom uses on me when she is annoyed.

"Let's go do something together!" I excitedly jumped on her bed with a grin. I needed to get my mind of Rosalie if that was even possible. I jumped off the bed and into the wall leaving a huge hole.

"Emmett!!" She screamed. Silly Nessie, screaming isn't going to fix that wall.

"Oops. My bad." I climbed back into the room making the hole even bigger.

"I'm kind of busy right now Uncle Emmett." She pointed to her phone and went back to talking to Jacob. "Yeah he just took out my wall!" She talked into the phone. Grr no one blows off Emmett McCarty. Not even my little hybrid niece.

"Give me that." I grabbed her cell phone and threw it out the window, which by the way was not open. Hahaha now she would have to hang out with me! I am a genius!

She looked at me with a weird look in her eyes for a really really long time. And then she started to scream so loud that I had to cover my vampire ears. "MOM, DAD UNCLE EMMETT THREW MY CELL PHONE AWAY!"

Uh, oh. Edward was in the room the second Nessie started to scream. "Emmett…" Edward was pissed off. But when is he not pissed off? Seriously he needs to learn how to chill out.

"I am not going to chill out!" He announced. "You go out and find her cell phone right now."

"And the book too." Bella order me from behind Mr. Mind Reader.

"Fine, I can tell when I am not wanted." I sniffed and jumped out Nessie's window breaking the rest of it. I heard Edward growl when I did that. Suckerrrrr. I just hope Esme doesn't find out about that.

I was walking around outside looking for Bella's book and Renesmee's precious cell phone when I got a text message on my own new phone. I looked and saw that it was from an unknown number. It had to be Rosalie!

_Emmett, I love you so much and I forgive you. I miss you! Text me back, k?_

Forgive me? Forgive me for what? I haven't done anything that I know of. Hmm, maybe this wasn't Rosalie. I texted _"Who is this?"_ and waited patiently. Sure enough a few moments later I had a response.

_It's me silly, the love of your life. You just need to ditch your abusive girlfriend. Let me help you._

It was that crazy Ricky kid. How in the hell did he get my number? For his sake I hope Rosalie doesn't find out he is still contacting me.

I ignored his texts and kept looking for the book and the phone. Then I had a brilliant idea. I called Renesmee's phone and waited to hear her ringtone. A few seconds later I had her phone in my hand. I told you I am a genius. Bored, I sat down on a tree stump and went through her contacts.

Just for the fun of it I called Rosalie's old number, I know they had it changed but I still wanted to hear her voice on the answering service. It didn't even ring once when Alice's voice filled my head. "Emmett stop trying to contact Rosalie." And then she hung up on me. Geez, is everyone in this family rude?

I walked back to the house with Renesmee's phone. I couldn't find the book so Bella is just going to have to get over the fact that she can't read Edward's precious diary.

Jacob was back at the house when I walked in. He was hanging out with Nessie in the living room. I threw the cell phone at them and 'accidentally' hit Jacob in the back of his fat head. He growled and stood up but Nessie calmed him down. Hah! Rosalie would be so proud of me.

I went upstairs to my room. You know the room that I used to share with my wife. As I past by Renesmee's room I saw she had left her door open. On the bed was a small notebook and I could see that she had wrote "Do Not Read" on the front. So of course I had to read it.

Let's see what my darling niece has been up too. I opened to the first page and it just had her and Jake's name all over surrounded by various hearts. Boring. After going through three or four more pages of that crap I got to the good stuff.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Jacob and I went to La Push. I learned how to surf, it was really fun. I miss the rest of my family though. Maybe we will be able to meet up soon. That's all for now._

Dang this was lame. She really needed more excitement in her life. I turned to a blank page and pulled out a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I realized how awesome my Uncle Emmett really is. Also I noticed how beautiful his beautiful wife is. Seriously she is amazing. My parents are annoying; they need to realize how great Uncle Emmett is like everybody else. _

"Emmett what are you doing in my room?"

Oh crap she found me. "IS THAT MY DIARY?!" there she goes with the screaming again. Edward ran back into the room. "Emmett I have had it up to here with you!" Edward raised his hand to eye level. Bella made me stay in my room after that. At about 3 am I got up because I realized that she couldn't tell me what to do.

I went outside to get some fresh air and saw that Jacob was sleeping on the porch in his wolf form. I went back inside to get some scissors and then I went to town on that doggy. I am surprised he didn't hear me and wake up, he was probably too busy dreaming about _my _niece.

After a lot of cutting and a couple of spelling mistakes that anyone would make I stepped back to admire my work. I had cut my name into his backside. Stupid dog you are no match for the great Emmett!

Jacob finally started to stir. First he looked at me still holding the scissors and then to his butt and then back to me. He stood up and got into an offensive stance. Normally I would fight him because I never run away from a fight. But if I hurt Jacob, which I totally would I mean come on I am Emmett, anyway if I hurt Jacob Renesmee wouldn't like that. She would not like that at all.

Bella and Edward came back from hunting at exactly the right time. "Jacob? What's going on?" Bella asked running to get between us. Edward of course pushed her out of the way.

Jacob turned around so that Edward and Bella could see what I had done. They weren't very happy about that. Renesmee woke up because of all the commotion and came outside. She was pissed when she saw what I did to Jacob.

"How dare you touch him!" She accused.

"Hey I don't know why you are complaining. I saw your name on him too!" I pointed out. It was true I saw Renesmee's name on his stomach, it was fading but it was defiantly her name. If she wanted to play dirty we'd play dirty.

Edward looked like he was going to kill Jacob after I spilled the beans. This was a nice break for me. "You go to your room young lady and stay there." He pointed at her. "And you." He turned back to Jacob. "You should probably go back to La Push for the night." He gave a small whimper but Jacob eventually left the property. Silly dog. Then we all had to go inside.

After twenty-minutes of butt chewing from Edward and Bella they sent me back up to my room. Stupid siblings didn't know that I had a plan. I was going to run away that night and keep running until I find Rosalie. It is going to take a long time but we aren't getting any older so who cares. They will probably feel bad about treating me this way and will start crying. Yeah I like that.

"Psst. Emmett, come in here." I barely heard Nessie calling to me. She was so quiet that Edward and Bella wouldn't be able to hear her. I shrugged and walked into her room. She still looked pissed. Like father like daughter I guess.

"What do you want munchkin? I thought you hated me." Just kidding no one could hate me, except Edward maybe.

"Look every since you came here you have been causing trouble." She explained. Trouble is my middle name after all. "So the sooner you leave, the sooner my life can go back to normal. Get it?"

"No." I didn't get it at all.

Nessie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I know where Aunt Rose is. Aunt Alice let it slip on the phone." she said in the lowest of tones. I jumped up with excitement causing the house to shake. Luckily Edward and Bella were too occupied to notice.

"Come here." Nessie instructed. I sat down in front of her and she touched my face with both hands. I closed my eyes and saw a small town, one that we pretended to live in a long time ago. So long that I had almost forgotten all about it. It was in Canada.

"Thank you Nessie you are my favorite niece ever!" I wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I'm your only niece. But thanks. You should hurry before Alice finds out!" I set her down carefully and ran to her window. I managed to open what little was left of it this time. As I jumped out and started sprinting, I had to get a good head start before Edward noticed I was gone. What if Alice saw me coming and they moved? I had to go fast so I could catch her scent and follow them.

I ran all the way into Canada until I found the town. Rosalie's scent was bouncing off of everything. She was defiantly somewhere around here. Unfortunately so were Jasper and Alice. I walked into town and stopped the first guy I saw.

"Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you happened to know where my wife is. She has blonde hair, and she is absolutely gorgeous."

The man looked at me funny and continued walking. I guess everyone is rude but me. I followed the scents the best I could but they kept crossing paths. Finally I decided to follow it out into the nearby forest and there it got stronger.

"Rosalie!" I shouted and started to run by trees. She was out here somewhere I just had to find her. "Rosie! Where are you?" I stopped to scream. Suddenly something slammed into my side knocking me down. I jumped up ready to fight.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked and jumped into my arms. Ah, yes this was how it should always be.

"I was looking for you." I smiled as I lay back down on the ground. She propped herself over me with her face inches from mine. She was so damn beautiful; I have to think that at least a million times a day.

"I know. Alice had a vision of you finding us but I overheard her talking to Jasper about it and I decided to run away before they could move me."

"Oh my God I love you." I sighed and pulled myself up to her lips. She kissed back and I knew it wouldn't be long until it got serious. Hope there weren't any humans around. I thought to soon.

"Hey is this man bothering you?" It was a guy about our pretend age. He was giving me a glare. Someone get his ass out of here.

"I'm fine. Do you mind?" Rosalie motioned for him to leave but he just stood there.

"Are you sure? I could take you back to the city…"

"Do I look like I want to go back to the city? Now get out of here before my boyfriend kicks your ass." Rosalie turned her face back to me. The boy laughed to himself and I could feel anger pouring out of me.

"Excuse me?" I said standing up with Rosalie.

"You think you can kick my ass? Please, maybe you haven't heard but I am a wrestling champion with a black belt. I'm the biggest guy around. Do yourself a favor and leave me and the girl alone before I have to do some work on your face."

Who does this idiot think he is? I almost started laughing, Rosalie was already chuckling under her breath. She was going to let me take care of this guy and then we can get back to what we were doing before.

"You asked for it kid." I growled and took a step towards him cracking my knuckles. He looked scared but didn't back down. "You are going to wish you were never born buddy." I raised my fist ready to plow him into the ground. But someone beat me too it. Is it just me or does this happen a lot?

This time it was Jasper. He was glowering over the so called wrestler. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear." He said through clenched teeth. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran away.

I wonder what that was about. Rosalie pushed me roughly against a tree and we resumed our make-out session. Yeah this was getting good.

"Oh no they found each other." Alice sighed catching up to Jasper.

"Go away." Rosalie grunted angrily but still keeping her attention on me.

"Gross, come on Jasper let's get out of here while we still can." Alice turned around and pulled Jasper behind her.

I could feel her lips curve into a smile as I wrapped my lips around hers. "Let's see them try to split us up again after this."


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe they are doing this to me. They have no right, no right what so ever. My poor Emmett is out there somewhere all alone. Well not all alone but with Bella and Edward so that is even worse than being alone. I sighed and Jasper looked at me sympathetically.

I couldn't even run away because stupid Alice would be able to see ahead of time. This sucked.

"Why are we going to Canada again?" I asked them from the back of my own car that they wouldn't even let me drive. The nerve of some people.

"Because we haven't been there in ages." Alice turned around to smile brightly at me

"Well then where did they take Emmett?"

"You know we can't tell you. You'll be fine trust me I know."

I wanted to punch through the window, but I'd just have to fix it later so what was the point? I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the few numbers that I actually had. I didn't have a lot because they made me give them my old phone. As if being eternal wasn't bad enough, I am now without my one and only love.

We pulled up to a house that I hadn't seen in years yet it still looked habitable. Esme always was good at keeping all of our homes in top condition. "We're here!" Alice was getting excited. But she is always excited so it doesn't even faze me anymore.

"I hate it." I complained and crossed my arms.

"Come on Rose! Think of it like a vacation!" Alice was yanking me out of the car and up to the house. I didn't want a vacation, I wanted my teddy bear. Alice was such a hypocrite anyway. I remember that one time Jasper went out hunting unexpectantly with Edward without telling anyone. She came home from the mall and FLIPPED out I mean she practically tore up the house looking for him. She was constantly screaming at all of us, especially Emmett. If you think Alice is crazy now just see her without Jasper. I almost went out to find him myself just so she would shut up.

"It will be fine. I promise." Jasper assured me. He was nice and all but he was a hypocrite too, if Alice left his sight he would get all dramatic and start acting like an emo kid. It was not fun to hang around with him. He held the door open for me and Alice as we walked inside. I threw my luggage down like a child and stormed off to the backyard.

"Rosalie!" Alice squealed in protest but Jasper held her back. "She isn't going anywhere Alice, give her some time." He said then went about collecting the luggage.

At least someone has my back, even if it is the emo kid. I looked around the small backyard. It was surrounded by a tall wooden fence but it was built on a slope so that the neighbors could see in if they stood on their tip-toes. The grass was long too. Jasper would have to cut it later.

"Hey!" I looked up to see the neighbor boy standing on a grill in his own backyard so he could get a better look into ours. Well that's not rude or anything.

"What do you want?" I asked him probably a little meaner than I should have but give me a break I am in a bad mood already and now I got another human talking to me.

"I'm your neighbor!" The boy pointed to himself. He looked to be around 17 or 18 years old and was pretty big muscle wise. Of course he would never be as big as Emmett or as handsome or as cute or as amazingly awesome. But for a human he wasn't that bad.

"Yeah I can see that." I looked away trying to make it obvious that I did not want to talk to him.

"Where did you guys move in from? Where are your parents?" He asked grinning. Did he really think that I was playing coy? I seriously did not want to talk to him. God humans are so stupid.

"Mind your own business meat bag!" I shouted over to him and went straight into the house. Before I shut the door I could hear him shaking his head and whispering "Did she just call me a meat bag?"

"Rosalie!" Alice shouted and caused me to jump and turn around. "He was just being friendly Rose."

"Yeah well I don't want to be friendly. Do you think if I attacked him and blew our cover we could move?" I asked.

Jasper who was leaning casually on the kitchen island smirked. "Yeah then you and Emmett can have a reunion in front of the Voultri. That sounds like a blast."

"Shut up Jasper." I growled. Alice's phone started ringing and she answered it after only the first two notes. Normally she could get it before it even started to ring. Since she can't see Nessie it had to be her calling.

"Nessie!" Alice gushed into the phone. I was right. As always.

"I want to talk to her." I held out my hand for the phone. If they weren't going to let me talk to Emmett they could at least let me talk to my favorite niece. But OF COURSE Alice had to deny me. She shook her head, giggled, and then ran upstairs. I heard her bed room door slam.

I pounded my fist onto one of the cabinets which immediately splintered into thousands of pieces. "I'm not cleaning that up." Jasper surveyed the damage. Well I wasn't going to clean it up either, Esme isn't here to order me around.

"Jaaaaaaaasper." I reached for his hands. "Please, please, please tell me where Emmett is." I pleaded. This always worked on my human father back in the day.

Jasper straightened up and pulled his hands back. "Stop Rosalie. Alice told me not to tell you."

I hate Alice.

"Jasper take it from me, sometimes you just have to grow a pair. Who wears the pants here? You or Alice? You have to start acting like a man, trust me Alice will love you even more when you do."

He looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds then shook his head. "Nice try."

"Arrg! I'm going to kill you both!" I opened my arms up and stormed out of the kitchen. I was storming everywhere today. This time I was heading towards the front door.

"Hey that human is out there Rose!" Jasper warned me but I didn't care I would rather take my chances with him than stay in the house with stupid Jasper and stupid Alice. I would take the engine in and out of the car until I came up with a plan.

Sure enough as soon as I stepped off the front porch the neighbor boy called out. "Hey you! Remember me?" He stood in his own front yard without his shirt on. It looked like he was trying to fix his lawn mower how pathetic.

"Of course I remember you moron. We talked like 5 minutes ago." I talked slowly because the kid was obviously a dumbass.

"Yeah I know." He laughed like he was being funny. "So I noticed your backyard is getting a little out of control with the grass. Once I get my lawn mower going maybe I could come over and cut it for you. Free of charge."

"I have a brother for that." I called back to him as I popped the hood of by beautiful BMW. I tied my hair back in one swift motion.

"What's wrong with your car?" The boy asked trying to keep the conversation alive while I was desperately trying to kill it off.

"Nothing. Do you mind?" I meant for that to mean 'do you mind leaving me the hell alone' but he took it as 'come over and hang out by my car with me.' I didn't realize this until he was standing inches from me and peering down at my engine.

He whistled. "Sweet car looks like all this is custom. Did your brother do this?"

I took a step back because he was sweating and his blood did not smell to appealing to me. "No I did it." Okay so I love to brag. Get the hell over it everybody. I Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarty likes to show off. Big freaking deal. I think I deserve to brag a little after what I went through.

"A girl that works on cars? That's hot." He was leaning against the bumper with his arms crossed. He was flexing but all I could see was the fact that he was getting his gross human sweat all over my car. "Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll take you for a ride alright." I growled under my breath. He was still smiling at me like he was charming or something. See if Emmett was here right now I could just hang off his arm. That normally worked, most guys don't want to mess with Emmett because he is so massive but every once in awhile there is a guy or two who think they can take him. Exhibit A: Josh.

"Rose, is he bothering you?" Jasper was on the porch with his hands in his pocket. He knew I was being annoyed because he could feel my emotions he was just asking for a reason to talk.

"Is that your name? Rose? It fits perfectly." The boy ignored Jasper completely. "Both pretty flowers." Yeah only my thorns will kill you. Damn this boy sucked at flirting.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper strolled over to me with his hands still in his pocket. I watched him carefully but if he was going to attack Alice would have come out by now.

"You must be her brother." The boy reached out to shake Jasper's hand. Jasper however stood stone still. "Why don't you go back to your own yard?" He said stiffly. I could tell he was trying not to breath.

The boy started to laugh again. "That's funny man. I get it, you feel you need to protect your little sister here. Don't worry though she is safe with me." He winked at me. "I have a black belt and I'm captain of the wrestling team. I'm Champion three years running." He started making various goofy poses.

"It's not her safety I am worried about." Jasper answered curtly. Ha-ha! That made the boy stop laughing.

"Look mop-head." The boy said seriously. He called Jasper a mop-head? I mean Jasper's hair is always pretty messy but for real? Mop-head? I glanced sideways at Jasper who remained still and expressionless. I could feel his anger pouring into me. Uh-oh.

The boy continued on. "I'm kind of a big deal around this town. You are new so I will give you a break but you have to learn the hierarchy of things around here. Now your sister is going to be hanging out with me from now on and you are just going to have to accept that."

Wow I have met quite a few ego-maniacs in my time as a human and a vampire and this guy was pretty close to the top of the list or the most crazy. He vaguely reminded me of Royce. Jasper growled softly, I'm sure the kid couldn't hear it with his poor hearing but I sure could and it was scary. Jasper is about to go off his diet.

"Guys! Come help me unpack!" Alice was on the front porch now. She looked flustered and I could tell she was mostly talking to Jasper. Hah! So he was going to attack the human. Not that I minded, besides there was nobody around to witness his death and I am almost positive he was the only one who saw us move in. Jasper could rip his head off and then we could disappear like we always did.

"Come on Jasper. Let's go inside." I gripped Jasper's arm for Alice's sake and began leading him back to the door. Jasper got all moody and depressed whenever he attacked someone anyway. I am such a nice sister.

"You stay away from my sister." Jasper warned him as Alice reached out from the porch. The human boy smirked and mocked being afraid. He must have horrible instincts if he didn't know to stay away from us.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to-"But I slammed the door before he could finish trying to ask me out on a date. Yeah I know I am hot and no I will never go out with you.

"Thanks Jasper." I sighed as I walked past him and Alice who were sitting on the couch together.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was done with humans, this one though…"

"It's okay Jazz. I saw Rose attacking him too." Alice ran her fingers through her husband's hair. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not but I like to think that I would have beat the shit out of him. No one talks to my family like that.

"He isn't going to leave you alone Rose. You should just stay in the house the rest of the time. Avoid temptation you know?" Alice looked carefully up at me.

"Let me get this straight. You won't let me see my husband, you won't let me talk to my niece, and now you won't let me work on my car? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Oh crap!" Alice jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Jasper and I remained downstairs in shock.

"She must have had a vision of something." Jasper noted. "Let's go see what's wrong." So we followed her and just when I was getting to their bedroom door I hear her talking to someone.

"Emmett stop trying to contact Rosalie."

I slammed the door open breaking it off its hinges. Alice stood behind the bed in shock, holding my old phone tightly in her hand. "Were you just talking to Emmett?"

"No." Alice shook her head and hid the phone behind her back.

"Then why did you say Emmett?"

"What? I didn't say Emmett…I said Emmatt." Alice's eyes darted around the room looking for an escape.

"You have my phone."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do it is behind your back. Give it to me." I started to take steps toward my sister until she was cornered with her back against the wall. Jasper watched from the doorway in amusement.

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't want to do this." At first I didn't understand what she meant. Then she pulled my phone back out and reared her fist. Before I even had a chance to scream she twisted and punched my phone against the wall.

"My phone!" I dropped to my knees. Alice continued to bash it into pieces. "Sorry Rosalie. I promised Edward you wouldn't find him."

I hate Edward.

"Emmett!" I howled cradling the broken pieces in my arms as if they were my husband.

"Stop being a drama queen Rose. It's not like you will never see him again." Alice patted my back and I wanted to punch her.

"Don't even think about hitting me." Alice sighed. Jasper tensed up at the thought of someone hitting Alice even if it was her own sister. I don't think I have ever been angrier in my life. And believe me I have been angry plenty of the time. The most recent time being after I read that love letter from Ricky to Emmett by the way I am still pretty ticked about that. Who does that kid think he is?

"Alice…maybe we should leave Rosalie alone for a while." Jasper could tell how mad I was and Alice reluctantly agreed. She cast me a sorrow-filled look and followed Jasper out of the room.

I sat down on the ground and sighed. As they closed the door behind them I heard Alice whisper quietly so I wouldn't be able to hear, but I did hear. "At least she doesn't know that Ricky texted him."

My anger rebounded with a vengeance. That little punk had Emmett's number and I didn't?! I could go find him and force him to give it to me. Yes, that could work. I'll do that

"Rosalie you aren't going anywhere!" Alice called from downstairs. "Jasper is guarding the whole house."

I hated her physic visions.

I calmly got off the floor and left to go to my own room. I dropped face first onto my bed. Jasper and his emo-ness must be rubbing off on me. Where ever Emmett was I hope he was annoying the crap out of Edward and Bella. They defiantly deserve it. They just didn't understand Emmett and I's relationship. Yeah we were together on an emotional plane but it was all about the physical stuff with us. If I can't touch him I start to feel physically sick. He does much worse than I do and I am a mess right now poor guy.

I had to find a way to get to him. I was musing over these thoughts when I heard something tapping on my window. I glided across the room to prop the window open, as I did a rock the size of a quarter whizzed past my head.

"My bad!" The stupid human boy had been throwing rocks towards my window. He got down on one knee dramatically "It is the west, and Juliet is the sun." He quoted Romeo and Juliet. How romantic. I think I was going to throw up.

"It's east you idiot."

"Huh?" The boy asked standing up. I had a feeling he had been confused for most of his life. His mom must have dropped him on his head as a baby. How sad.

"The quote, Romeo says "It is the EAST, and Juliet is the sun. Not the west you illiterate bum." I explained to him.

"Well that's what I meant. I forgot to tell you my name."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"It's Alexander, you can call me Alex. Come out and I can show you around the town since you are new here." He waved for me to come down.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Go back to your own house you creeper." I made a move to shut the window again.

"Hey now wait a second!" Alex waved his arms in the air frantically. I'll admit curiosity got the better of me and I hesitated long enough to let him finish. "Like I told your brother I'm kind of the king around this place. I get what I want." He smiled. "And it is your lucky day because I want you."

I wish I could have thrown up. I really do. This guy was like Royce reincarnated and we all know what happened to Royce in the end….he died in case you don't know.

"Listen Alexander I am over that shit. I have a boyfriend who could kick your ass up and down the street. You better leave me the hell alone or I will get my brother to come out and shut you up. The fact that you wrestle or do karate is irrelevant. Good-bye." I slammed the window down and felt rather proud of myself.

I headed downstairs to check on Jasper and Alice. No doubt they heard what was going on in my room but as I came down the stair case I could see Jasper and Alice with their backs to me sitting at the kitchen table.

"Did you see anything?" Jasper asked quietly. They hadn't noticed me spying on them yet.

"She isn't going to beat up the human but it doesn't matter because Emmett just found out about us. I don't know how but he is on his way here now. Go get Rose, we have to leave." Alice rubbed her temples as she resurfaced from her vision.

My eyes widened as Jasper stood and turned. He looked directly into my eyes. "Uh-oh. She heard." Jasper said to Alice who turned around and looked at me too.

"Rosalie…" She tried to reason. "Don't run."

"No! You aren't moving me!" I shouted and darted for the front door.

"Get her Jasper!" Alice screamed after me. I could hear Jasper move behind me, I wouldn't have time to open the front door so instead I jumped through the front window. I rolled on the grass and over broken glass. I jumped up and darted down the street.

"Hey what's wrong?!" Alex ran after me until he realized it was impossible for him to catch up. Jasper ran past him as he was doubled over trying to catch his breath on the sidewalk.

I just had to stay away from Jasper and Alice until Emmett finds me. Hopefully he wasn't too far away and I would be able to catch a hold of his scent. I ran into town zigzagging between light poles, signs, and people. They just saw us as a blur. Jasper was still on my tail and I desperately looked for an escape. That's when I started to run towards the woods.

I ran as hard as I could through the trees. Jasper was a faster runner than I was but if I could just hold out a little longer. Suddenly I smelled the most beautiful scent in the world. Emmett was back in town. I turned sprinted towards the town. Somewhere I could hear my named being called. Just as I was reaching a clearing I ran into something.

Crap Jasper finally caught up with me. But as I looked down at who I had hit I realized it wasn't Jasper at all.

"Emmett!" I shrieked and jumped into his huge arms. This felt much better than running for my life.

"I was looking for you." He smiled and relaxed on the ground. I smiled and propped myself over him. I lowered my face until it was inches from his. Our noses were grazing each other. This was my favorite position. He was just so perfect.

"I know. Alice had a vision of you finding us but I overheard her talking to Jasper about it and I decided to run away before they could move me."

"Oh my God I love you." And before I had the chance to confess my love back he sighed and pulled himself up to meet my lips. I kissed back and I quickly realized that we were going to go all the way with this reunion.

"Hey is this man bothering you?" It was Alex and he was giving Emmett the death stare. Someone get his ass out of here.

"I'm fine. Do you mind?" I motioned for him to leave but he just stood there like the idiot that I discovered he is.

"Are you sure? I could take you back to the town…"

"Do I look like I want to go back to town? Now get out of here before my boyfriend kicks your ass."I figured he was going to leave so I turned my attention back to Emmett. Alex started to laugh to himself. Emmett was trembling with rage beneath me.

"Excuse me?" Emmett started to rise slowly.

"You think you can kick my ass? Please, maybe you haven't heard but I am a wrestling champion with a black belt. I'm the biggest guy around. Do yourself a favor and leave me and the girl alone before I have to do some work on your face."

I started to chuckle under my breath. Emmett was going to kill Alex and then we would be able to get back to where we left off. Everything was well. Except for Alex, he was probably going to die. Oh well.

"You asked for it kid." Emmett growled and took a step towards him cracking his knuckles. He looked so freaking hot as a tough guy. I stood there just admiring his form taking note of his cute butt. "You are going to wish you were never born buddy."

Emmett raised his huge fist ready to plow Alex into the ground. I waited in anticipation for the blow to come. Then out of nowhere Jasper slammed into Alex hard. Alex coughed on the ground as the air was knocked out of him.

Jasper was glowering over the so called wrestler. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear." He said through clenched teeth. Alex scrambled to his feet and ran away. It looked like he was about to start crying. What a little pansy.

Emmett stared after him in confusion. He looked so hot confused like that too. I couldn't help it anymore, I pushed him aggressively against a tree and we resumed our make-out session. I seriously think this man has the world's most perfect lips.

"Oh no they found each other." Alice sighed catching up to Jasper.

"Go away." I grunted angrily but I was still focusing on my husband.

"Gross, come on Jasper let's get out of here while we still can." Alice turned around and pulled Jasper behind her.

I smiled as Emmett pressed his lips harder onto mine. "Let's see them try to split us up again after this."


End file.
